Electronic apparatuses, for example, a smart phone, a wearable device, a laptop, and a personal digital assistant (PDA), have various characteristics, which have been improved, for identifying current geological and/or geographical locations thereof. A method of using a global positioning system (GPS) using a reaching time, i.e., a propogation time, of an electronic wave considering a location of an artificial satellite, a method of estimating a location by using ZIGBEE, WiFi, radio frequency identification (RFID), and the like may be used for identifying a location of the electronic apparatus. Further, a simultaneous localization and map-building (SLAM), in which a robot builds an autonomous map for an environment while moving by itself without outside assistance by using an embedded sensor in an unknown environment, and estimates a location, may also be used for identifying a location of the electronic apparatus.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.